Slizolinčanka
by bix.takacova
Summary: Čo by sa stalo, keby bola Hermiona slizolinčanka?


„Kopni do neho." Kričala Pansy.  
To už zašlo príliš ďaleko. Keď sa Blaise začal naprahovať, že kopne chrabromilčana, Hermiona ho stiahla za habit a hodila dozadu.  
„Nechaj ho, ja sa o neho postarám." Povedala a vrhla ohnivé pohľady na každého zo slizolinčanov.  
„Dobre." Blasie sa stiahol.

„Nechajte ma samú." povedala bez toho , aby venovala komukoľvek pohľad.  
Nemusela sa otočiť, aby vedela, že všetci ju poslúchli.  
Mala u nich autoritu a ona to vedela.

„A čo teraz s tebou Malfoy?" opýtala sa Hermiona plavovlasého chrabromilčana.  
„Hermiona, na dievča si až veľmi zákerná, vieš to?" zasmial sa Draco.  
„Zákerná? To myslíš vážne?" zašepkala. Premohol ju pocit, že sa zdá bezcitná. Takto o nej uvažuje?  
„Aspoň sa tak zdáš. A ďakujem..." dodal. Bol jej vážne vďačný za to, že ich nenechala aby si s ním robili čo chceli.

Bol silný, to áno, ale bez prútika a na šiestich, na to by si netrúfal. Keď už myslel na prútik, kde ho má? Rozhliadol sa po zemi. Ležal presne pred jej nohami.

„Za čo?" nadvihla obočie. Tak ona vážne nevie? Zdala sa tak roztomilá. Prečo len musela byť taká chladná? Pomyslel si Draco.

„Za to, že si ich poslala preč." Povedal úprimne. Keby ho teraz videl otec určite by sa za neho nepriznal. Malfoyovci nikdy neďakujú. Malfoyovci vždy len berú, nikdy nedávajú.

„Ale ja som tu stále." rozhodila rukami.

„Ty si neškodná, neublížila by si ani muche." zachechtal sa.  
„To si myslíš len ty..." a s týmito slovami do neho sotila a obaja spadli na zem.  
„Si tak nemotorná, Hermiona." blondiak sa začal dusiť od smiechu.  
„Už nie zákerná?" skrivila čelo.  
„Nie, mením názor, si nemotorná." opäť sa zasmial.

_Ten chlapec sa smeje viac ako sa mračí_, pomyslela si slizolinčanka, _chcem takýto život_.

Natočila hlavu ako malé dieťa a udivene na neho pozrela. Jeho pery boli skrivené do nefalšovaného úsmevu a v očiach mal iskričky. Málo ľudí ktorých poznala sa tvárili takto. A ešte v tejto dobe. Nikdy nevidela Rona, alebo Harryho sa takto smiať. A oni traja sú stále spolu. Nikdy ich od seba nevidela. Boli, ako bratia.

„Nauč ma to." vyhŕkla.  
„Čo chceš, aby som ťa naučil?" nechápal.  
„Nauč ma smiať sa." objasnila mu hnedovláska. Pozrela sa mu do tváre a až teraz, keď zbadala tú blízkosť si uvedomila, že na ňom ešte stále leží. Išla sa postaviť, no Draco ju stiahol späť na seba.

„A čo za to?" opýtal sa.  
„Čo by si chcela?" zaklipkala mihalnicami.  
„Teba." zašepkal. Hermiona sa na neho nechápavo zahľadela. Ju? Ako to myslí?  
„Tvár sa, že so mnou chodíš a ja ťa budem mesiac rozosmievať." navrhol.  
„Prečo by si chcel, aby som sa tvárila, že som tvoje dievča?" dozvedala sa. Vážne nemohla pochopiť prečo by to od nej žiadal...  
„Aby som získal aspoň trocha autority. Už ma nebaví byť ten chlapec, čo do neho každý na chodbe zabodáva ohnivé pohľady." vysvetlil. Hermiona sa nad tým zamyslela a potom usúdila, že za pokus nič nedá.  
„Tak dobre, platí." nastavila ruku a on ňou potriasol.

000

„Pobozkaj ma." zašepkala Hermiona, keď vošli ruka v ruke do Veľkej siene.  
Poslúchol ju a jemne priložil svoje pery na jej.  
„Toto bol bozk?" Hermiona priložila svoje pery k jeho krku, aby ju počul. Pomaly, bozkávajúc jeho krk sa približovala späť k jeho perám. Prešla jazykom po jeho spodnej aby ich pootvoril. Urobil tak, ako chcela a vopchal jej jazyk do úst. Ani jeden z nich by nečakal, že by sa zo všedného bozku strhla takáto vojna jazykov.  
Keď sa od seba odtiahli udivene sa na seba pozreli. Pozrel jej do očí a videl v nich...? Nie, to sa mu určite len zdalo. Zobral ju za ruku a odviedol k slizolinskému stolu.  
„Ahoj." povedal jej a dal jej pusu na vrch nosa.  
„A-ahoj." zakoktala sa, takto ju ešte reagovať nikdy nevidel.  
Videl ako si Hermiona sadla za stôl a hneď bola zasypaná otázkami.

000

„Čo to bolo?" vyštekol Harry hneď, keď si Draco sadol. Nechápal jeho averziu k slizolinčanom. Veď aj on sa ním skoro stal.  
„Čo by bolo?" začal si naberať opekané zemiaky.  
„Čo by bolo, čo by bolo čo? No to s Grengerovou predsa." zopakoval otázku.  
„Chodím s ňou." zamrmlal nečujne.  
„Kde?" asi nechápal.  
„Je moja frajerka." už mu začali dochádzať nervy.


End file.
